Keep Your Enemies Closer
by DaughterOfGaea2399
Summary: Leo Valdez has always been the odd one out. Even saving a goddess, building a giant flying warship, and saving Olympus couldn't get him any more recognition. But what will happen when a new girl comes to Camp? Can he finally find someone that will notice him, or will a big secret stand in his way? My first published story, but don't let that fool you. Warning: SLOW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1: Leo

**Chapter 1:Leo**

I WANTED TO GO TO THE FORGES.

But _no_- she keeps me here to rewrite my life story. Well not really, but close enough.

I know what you're thinking: _why don't you just sneak out? She'll never notice._ But, sadly, she somehow threatened two Ares kids into guarding the door. Even though she said that she would help me, I would never get out alive. I have to admit though; she's adorable when she's angry.

It all started when I got barbecued by the dragon.

Just a typical August morning at Camp Half-Blood: Lava shooting down the rock wall, campers (a.k.a. Percy) accidentally shooting each other with arrows, and my cabin mates screaming at me.

"Just go feed him!" Nyssa yelled, throwing me some keys. "You're the only one that can!"

Nyssa was my half-sister: a daughter of Hephaestus. Yeah, our father is a Greek god. Everyone at camp is somehow related to an immortal. Camp Half-Blood is our safe haven, the only place where monsters don't attack and you can try to live a normal life (mostly). There's still the occasional quest; though we haven't had that many since Gaea was defeated, or at least put back to rest for a couple millennia. I'm guessing all the monsters are scared of us now (and they should be!).

Technically, I really was the only one who could feed the guard dragon, Peleus, since he breathed fire. I'm immune to fire and any type of heat, and I can summon it at will. Usually, he's sleeping, and let's just say he gets "startled" when we wake him up- if startled is short for having a mini panic attack and torching every tree within a 20-foot radius. So every morning, my cabin mates would tell me to feed the dragon a mix of hydra eyes, gorgon toenails, and Minotaur intestines. One day, I had asked Chiron, the camp's director and legendary centaur, where he got the dragon food. He told me it was "specially ordered".

So I grabbed the bucket from Nyssa and headed out the door, but not without giving her my evil smile. She really should've known better than to order me around. _I think I'll be paying her a visit later, _I thought.

I walked from my cabin towards the Big House. I passed the volleyball court where the Athena and Ares cabins were in a heated game. Apparently, they had this old rivalry with the Ares cabin always winning. But so far, the wise kids were doing pretty well; they were winning 13-10. Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, had just spiked and got a point for her team. They had all finished highfive-ing when I yelled, "Yeah! Way to go, Wise Girl!" What I didn't notice was that the Clarisse La Rue, a daughter of Ares, was serving. As Annabeth turned to look at me, Clarisse swung and sent the ball straight at the daughter of Athena's head, who then got a mouthful of sand.

Annabeth lifted her head and yelled, "Valdez! You better run!" Then I sprinted for the Big House.

Once safely inside (and away from Annabeth's wrath), I walked towards the back of the room where the food was stored. Inside were wooded crates marked:**KEEP OUT OF THE REACH OF CHILDREN.** I pulled out one of those wheelie-cart things and hefted up a crate. I wheeled it out of the Big House, carefully around the volleyball court, and up Half-Blood Hill.

Sure enough, there was the yellow dragon sleeping the day away, curled around Thalia's Pine Tree. Long story short, the amazingly hot Thalia Grace had made her final stand there and Zeus, her dad, turned her into a tree that protected the camp. A couple years ago, the Golden Fleece had turned her back into human and now she roams with Artemis's hunters. Peleus now guards the Golden Fleece which hangs in the tree's branches.

I set down the crate and pulled a crowbar out of my magic tool belt (yes, magic) to open it. As I pulled down, the wood creaked as the box snapped open, and Peleus opened one of his eyes, and then the other. It was off to a good start- he hadn't blow fire yet. At first I thought that he was watching me prepare his meal, but he was actually staring _behind_ me. I whirred around to see a satyr running towards us with a girl beside him: a new half-blood. By the speed they were running, I could tell that something was chasing them- something _big_.

Peleus stood up and was ready to blow. The satyr and the girl were about 100 feet away, and I could clearly see what they were running from: a giant black hellhound, bigger than I've ever seen- well, besides Mrs.O'Leary- with its red eyes locked on the two runaways.

"Oh, gods," I muttered to myself. "Not again."


	2. Chapter 2:Leo

**Yay! Another chapter! If you are wondering why the description says slow updates, but it's going pretty fast now, it's because I already have a few chapters typed out. But once I'm done with those it will start getting slow. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own in this story is Emma. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Emma: Excuse me? I am not a "thing"!**

**Me: Fine. Be that way. *mumbles* she thinks she can tell me what to do... I made her up- I can take her away! *mad laughter***

**All of CHB: *Looks at me like I'm crazy***

**Me: *Pulls out bow and arrow* What are you looking at?**

**All of CHB: *pulls out their weapons***

**Me: Hehe... I'll just be going then... *runs for my life***

**Chapter 2:Leo**

YES, this has sadly happened before. Peleus wakes up, gets scared, and blows fire everywhere; mostly on poor, non-fireproof people. Of course, that's not a problem for me, so I do the best that I can.

"Hey, Peleus!" I shouted. "How about this food right here?" I closed my eyes and stuck my hand down into the crate, pulling out what looked like rotten brains. "Peleus! Come get the yummy food! Yummy, yummy food!"

"Leo, thank the gods you're here! Help us!" the satyr shouted, still running.

I looked at Peleus, who was starting to stand up. The duo was about 50 feet away when smoke started pouring out of Peleus's nostrils. Since the food didn't work as a distraction, I went to plan B: I stood on the crate, face-to-face with a fire-breathing dragon. "Alright, calm down boy," I told Peleus. Of course that didn't work either. I didn't know what to try next, but my instincts made me yell, "Jump!" The two made a desperate leap across the border, and I got smacked with a white hot blast of flames.

I couldn't see, but I heard the girl yell behind me, "Leo!" In the second I had to spare, my mind was going wild. _She paid that much attention to my name? She's worried about me? Did the satyr just have an usually girly voice when he's panicked?_ By the time I was done getting barbequed, the girl and satyr were in safety, a small crowd had gathered, I was standing in a pile of who knows what, and all that was left of the hellhound was a smoking crater.

Peleus cocked his head at me, sat down, and started to nibble on his charred lunch. You could almost cut the awkwardness with a knife. I turned to face the crowd and said with a smile, "Wassup?"

I got a pretty normal response: most of the crowd just walked away. Some Apollo campers stayed to check for injuries, but they too eventually went on their way. The satyr told me to take the girl to Chiron. I was happy to oblige.

Once we were alone, the girl stared at me in shock. "Where-"

"Camp Half-Blood." I was too used to this.

"Why-"

"Did I not burn to death? I think I better let Chiron explain that."

She looked confused. "Who-"

"Leo Valdez. You'll meet Chiron in a minute."

Now she was angry. "Will you just-"

"Shut up? Let you finish a sentence? Probably not. Come with me." I grabbed her wrist.

She pulled away and looked at me angrily. "I'm not letting you take me anywhere!" We stood there for a while just staring each other down. For the first time, I actually got a good look at her: wearing skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder blue shirt, sneakers, shiny brown, almost like bronze curls, and her eyes…

_Whoa boy, _I told myself, _not too observant._

"Ok; whatever," I called behind me. I started to walk towards the Big House, not even looking back to see if she was following. I was about ten feet away when I heard footsteps behind me. I smiled with pride.

When we made it to the blue mansion, Chiron- in wheelchair form- and Mr.D were playing their usual game of pinochle. I stepped on the porch and said, "Chiron, I present to you…" I had forgotten to ask her name! "Um, I present to you… this chick I found!" I turned to the girl and she stared at me with hate. I smiled back.

"Well hello there. I am Chiron, the camp's director, and this is Mr.D," Chiron said, gesturing to the plump old man who looked upset that we interrupted his game. Chiron turned to me. "Now, Leo, I don't think that this little lady wants to be referred to as a 'chick'. May I ask what your name is?" Chiron asked, smiling at the girl.

"I'm Emma, Emma Madison," the girl said. She suddenly seemed very shy, unlike who I had seen before. "I'm 14."

"Perfect," Chiron said. "You should get claimed at tonight's bonfire then!"

"Claimed?" Emma asked. "By what?"

"Your parent," I answered. "Unless you're like me, and you get claimed right away. I'm special."

"You sure are," Emma mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" I yelled.

"Now clam down, you two. Leo, since you were the first to meet her, will you please show her around camp? Also, could you explain some things to her, if you know what I mean?" Chiron asked.

"I guess so. Come on, Emma," I said, walking off the porch.

* * *

**As you might have guessed, Emma a kind of based off of me. But I promise that this won't be one of those stories that girls write just to live out a fantasy with Leo. I have about six chapters typed out, and with those I will update about every week.**

**Please review!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	3. Author's Note: New Stories!

**I have a question for all you peoples out there who read my stories!**

**Ok, so I have 3 more stories that I'm working on but haven't put on here yet. The problem is that I don't know if I should or not; and if I do, which one? So...*drumroll*... I'm letting you guys choose! Under this, I'm going to give you the four of my stories with summaries and you guys can tell me in the reviews which you would like to see and a title for that story. I'll explain a little more later.**

* * *

**STORY #1: If any of you have seen Viria's (an awesome PJO/HoO artist) "How Far We've Come" drawing, this story is kind of based on that. Basically, one of the seven (you might know who) decides to close the Doors of Death so that their friends have a chance at winning the war. Don't worry though- it's a happy ending! Or, at least it will be once I finish it.**

**STORY #2: This one will have lots more involvement of readers. So, it's New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. Gaea has been defeated, a very lame party is being thrown, and Leo and Clarisse almost killed each other. So what's the only thing that our favorite demigods can do? Play truth or dare, of course. I'm going to need your guy's help to come up with good truths and dares. I have a couple chapters already done with this one.**

**STORY #3: Based off of the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. It's not really a song-fic until the end. Summary: Annabeth and most of the other girls at camp have gone to Olympus to finish some projects, but they all leave the boys confused. They're all angry and seem to think that the boys have done something terribly wrong. The one thing that Percy can't remember: What's so special about February 14th?**

**STORY #4: Ok, so I just came up with this one while writing this. So, with some strange course of events, the couples and everyone else (but mostly the couples) at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have been fighting, but a certain someone has a way to fix that, or so they think. What will happen when the demigods of both camps get their gender's switched? Well, I don't exactly know, but it will involve a lot of yelling and awkwardness.**

* * *

**So, let's say that you wanted me to post story #3. So, in a review, you would say something like "Story #3, and maybe the title should be 'Wanted'". A completely original title, right? Please please please review with this! I love you all!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	4. Chapter 3: Leo

**So, since the chapter after this is extremely short, I'm giving you guys two updates! Yay! Now you finally get to see some Leo/Emma (Lemma?) bonding time. On with the story!**

**I don't own anything but Emma!**

**Chapter 3:Leo**

FIRST, I showed her the cabins, starting with Hecate.

"This, Emma, is the Hecate cabin; goddess of magic," I said, pointing to the greenish looking cabin.

"Did you just say goddess? As in all super-powerful being?" she asked in awe.

"Oh! A smart one!" I cheered. She glared at me. "That's what Chiron was talking about."

"You mean, getting claimed? Well I already have my parents; well, only one to be exact," she said sadly.

"That settles it! You're a demigod, Emma!" I yelled in a British accent.

"I'm a what? Was that supposed to be an insult?" she asked angrily.

"Not at all; hopefully. Now for another question: is your parent your mom or dad?"

She looked at me and answered, "My dad, but-"

"Great! And do you have any idea who your mother is?"

"Not really, my dad told me-"

"Exactly! Your mother is a goddess!" I exclaimed.

"No- no, she can't be! She died when I was three!" Emma cried.

"That's what they all say. They fall in love, have a kid, and then make some big scene to hide their appearance," I exasperated. Really, I was trying to mask that I was hurting inside. With just thinking about _mom _and _died _in the same sentence… Ok, now I'm thinking way too much. "She isn't dead, Emma. Now tell me, what do you remember about your mother? What does your dad do for a living? How did they meet?"

"Well, I don't know exactly how they met. My father's a farmer in Kentucky. That's where I'm from. He was always being drooled over by all the women, even more after my mom died; it made me sick. From what he told me, my mother was hard-working, but never really worked with him in the fields. One day, he had taken her to work with him. That's when she fell into the grain elevator," she finished. I could tell that she was holding back tears.

I wasn't sure about what to do, so I decided to just pat her on the back. "It's- it's ok. I lost my mom too when I was younger," I said to try to comfort her. I didn't want to go in any deeper, though. So instead, I went for my usual approach: laughter. "I'm guessing that you took it better than I did, though. I ran away six times before I ended up here."

"Are you serious?" she asked. She was starting to grow a smile.

"Completely! You try to run away, and suddenly you are whisked away by a dude with rainbow tattoos and flying ponies," I said. She was cracking up. "Come on; let's go see the other cabins."

We went on past Nemesis and Hypnos while just chatting. Then she started asking questions around Nike.

"So now you're telling me that all those myths I've read about my entire life are real, and that I basically am one now?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said. "Though I've never thought of myself as a myth, but it seems like other people do."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel… well, I don't know what exactly. Maybe, sometimes I feel invisible; it can be around everyone, but mostly around-" I stopped myself. _Girls_, I thought. _Women, females, opposite gender. _"On second thought, never mind."We walked in silence for a couple minutes, just staring at the cabins; the only noise was me saying who the cabin belonged to every once and a while.

"You were talking about girls, weren't you?"

I jumped. How did she know? "What?" I played dumb. "No! I was going to say, um…"

"Girls?"

"Will you quit saying that?" I asked. I could feel myself heating up, as I usually do when I'm nervous. I knew that I needed to calm down if I didn't want to burst into flames.

"It's alright to be nervous around girls, and to feel invisible around them," she said. "I'm surprised that I've been talking to you this long. I don't talk to guys that much. I get nervous and start, well, being the girl that I am." We both laughed. She smiled, and I smiled back. That's when I heard the giggling.

I froze. "Run," I whispered.

"What?"

"RUN!" I yelled. I pushed her ahead of me, and we ran for the woods.

* * *

**What do you guys think could be chasing Leo? Well, I guess you will find out in the next chapter, which I will post tomorrow!**

**Please review and tell me what you think is chasing Leo! I will keep taking votes for a new story until next Saturday! So far, story 1 has 2 votes and story 2 has 1 vote. Just keep voting, just keep voting...**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	5. Chapter 4: Leo

**Hello again! Here is your second chapter! This one is VERY short. I apologize for that, I just couldn't find a way to make it flow with the next chapter. So, if you put this chapter and the last chapter together, you get a big chapter! On with the story!**

**Emma: DaughterOfGaea doesn't own anything but me!**

**Me: Yay! *Emma and I frolic through a meadow***

**Chapter 4:Leo**

I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE.

There was no monster, no Ares kids, no exploding bomb, no- something much worse. That giggling could've only meant one thing…

We both stopped running when we reached the edge of the creek. Emma turned to me wide-eyed, sweaty, and out of breath.

"What was that?" she asked. "A god? A monster?"

"No, worse- Aphrodite kids."

"Aphrodite kids?" She looked at me like I said "Zeus's swimsuit".

"Gossipers. And I mean _big _gossipers," I said. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You? Stupid? Oh, please," she mumbled.

"I heard that."

She giggled, but then her face hardened again. "So you mean to tell me that we ran all that way just because of some preppy girls?"

"Pretty much. You never _ever_ want to be the topic of their gossip," I told her.

She looked at me angrily. "How would we be the- oh," she said. I saw her blush, and I probably did too. I had a feeling that we were thinking the same thing: They think we're a couple. How could I have not noticed them? Why was I having such a good time with her, after only 10 minutes of knowing each other? Was I starting to like her already?

I probably could've said that right then and there. She seemed like she was angry with me most of the time, so I could check that off of my list. She was definitely out of my league. She did make me nervous, but not like other girls. I could feel myself blush and the heat rush to my cheeks whenever I looked at her. _Wait, heat?_ I thought. _Heat, heat, heat… oh, crap._ I looked at myself. Sweat was evaporating off of my head, the rubber on my shoes was getting soft, and Emma- well, she wasn't that far from me. I did the only thing that I could do. I yelled, "Race you back!" and took off in a dead sprint- not really caring if I was being followed or not.

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm trying a new thing now- I'm making a story of one-shots that you guys get to choose! What you do is:**

**1. Choose a pairing (any pairing-canon or uncanon, boyxgirl or boyxboy or girlxgirl, anything!), an adjective, and a place.**

**2. Review either of my stories (or this new one after I get my first request) with your pairing, adjective, and place.**

**3. Keep watching that story to see if your story is there! It probably will be, since I don't get that many reviews...**

**Let's do this! I really can't wait to start this! (btw- these pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC.)**

* * *

**Leo, Leo, Leo... you just aren't great with women, are you?**

**Leo: What? I'm awesome with girls! You know that! Don't you remember when Emma and I-**

**Me: Hey! No spoilers!**

**Leo: Sorry...gods...**

**Please review and vote for stories! So far, story 1 has 3 votes, story 2 has 1 vote, and story 4 has one vote.**

**THE HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT IN FREAKING 2 DAYS I'M GOING TO EXPLODE WITH EXCITEMENT! :D :D :D :D**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	6. Chapter 5: Leo

**Hello again my wonderful peoples! This chapter has some Jason/Leo bromance, I guess you could say, and some Lemma (I created a new ship!) cuteness. Be prepared. Also, at the end of this chapter, there is going to be a lot of info. Pay attention!**

**Jason: So, uh, DaughterOfGaea wanted me to say that she doesn't own anything but Emma. **

**Me: That's right!**

**Jason: Wait- that Emma? The one the Leo-**

**Me: Stop! How many times do I have to tell you guys not to spoil the story?!**

**Jason: Gods... just trying to help...**

**Chapter 5:Leo**

_JASON_, I THOUGHT._ Just get to Jason._

I was running as fast as I could- or at least as fast as you could when on fire. I was a mobile bonfire, running through the woods. I was getting a lot of dirty looks from some of the nymphs I passed. Apparently, they didn't like fiery teenage boys sprinting that close to their trees. I jumped over the creek and broke into daylight.

I definitely scared some people. It's not every day you see girl-crazed burning maniacs running through your camp. I'm pretty sure I made some Aphrodite girl faint, but that wasn't high on my priority list. I went on passed the archery range and around the sword arena to the cabins. The multi-colored buildings streamed past me in blur until I reached the final cabin. I pushed open the heavy bronze doors.

The Zeus cabin seemed pretty empty. It was all polished white marble, with the exception of sky-like mosaics on the ceiling. Bronze braziers lined the walls in alcoves, except for one niche with Jason Grace in it. He slept in the only spot out of the giant statue's sight. I didn't blame him. The statue was twenty feet tall in all its golden glory and its eyes always seemed to follow you.

I extinguished myself and the cabin turned dark. Emma was probably trying to find her way out of the woods. But I turned to my biggest priority: Jason was still asleep. I needed to change that. I could've used anything to wake him up- putting his hand in warm water, or running ten power tools at once- but instead I grabbed a pillow from the nearest bunk and proceeded to hit him with it.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Jason grabbed something from under his pillow and swung it at me. Thank the gods for demigod reflexes.

"WHOA, MAN! CALM DOWN! IT'S ME, LEO!" At this point, I was on the ground in a fetal position trying to avoid Jason's… baseball bat?

Jason realized who he was swinging at. "Gods, Leo, don't do that! You scared the Hades out of me!" He put his bat back under his pillow, and then looked back at me. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "it was an emergency. Also, now that I think of it, why do you sleep with a baseball bat? Why not your sword?"

Jason thought about this. "I guess, unlike some people, I don't want to impale myself in my sleep."

"Good reason, I guess," I said. "I came here to talk to you. You know- man to man?"

Jason sat down and patted the ground next to him. I sat down. "So," Jason started, "what's her name?"

He knows me so well. "Emma."

"Claimed or unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed."

"Looks?"

"Uh, brown curly hair, pretty smile, and, well, not entirely sure on eye color."

"No definite eye color? Could be Aphrodite."

"Oh gods, I hope not."

"What's wrong with Aphrodite?" Jason girlfriend, Piper, was a daughter of Aphrodite. He tended to get defensive when someone insulted the goddess or her children.

"Nothing- I just don't think it's right for her."

Jason smiled. "Already thinking for her, huh? So, when did you guys meet?" I filled him in on how Peleus had gone haywire on the hellhound and I had shown Emma the camp.

Jason looked offended when I finished. "There you go again with Aphrodite's kids."

"Oh, come on! Even you have to admit their gossip is bad. After all, everyone knows about your teddy bear because of Piper."

His hand went to his blanket, where there was a suspicious teddy bear-sized lump. "Leave that as it may, but it does sound like you really like this girl."

I sighed. "I guess I do. This may sound really mushy, but even though I've only know her for what- maybe an hour now- I feel really close to her. It's not like what I feel with other girls. This feels… special."

Jason grinned. "Yeah, you've got it bad. Sounds like _love_ to me." I couldn't believe he just said that. I huffed, stood up, and marched straight out of the Zeus cabin. _Love? _Yeah right. I mean, come on: me in love? That's insane… right?

* * *

**Ok. So, first of all, if I can get 25 reviews for both of my stories ("Carter and Sadie" reviews + "Keep Your Enemies" reviews=25), I will give you guys my House of Hades review. I will tell you guys this: it will involve a lot of capital letters (a.k.a. shouting), TONS UPON TONS UPON TONS of ranting, and a couple of thrown chairs. I will post it in all of my stories. WARNING: IT WILL CONTAIN MANY MANY MANY SPOILERS.**

* * *

**Next. Instead of ending my story votes on Saturday, I will write the first story that gets to 10 votes. So keep voting and if you need to review the stories again, go to the chapter that says "Author's Note: New Stories!". The votes are still the same as last chapter.**

* * *

**So far, I haven't gotten any reviews for the One-Shot stories. :'( PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease do this for me! I'm just a girl who needs something to do with her non-existent social life! Here are the guidelines again (I changed one thing):**

**1. Pick a pairing (pick anything! even random crackships!), an adjective, a noun, and a place (anything you can think of!).**

**2. Put you pairing, adjective, noun, and place in a review in any of my stories.**

**3. Watch for your story!**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of these! *thunder booms* It's official! Start reviewing! Here's an example:**

_**Percabeth (the pairing), pink (the adjective), horse (the noun), the beach (the place).**_

** The pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC (I might be able to do Harry Potter and Hunger Games too. They might just not be as great.)**

* * *

**If you haven't read the House Of Hades yet and you want to, follow the link on my profile and read it! Check out my other story "Carter and Sadie Crash the Argo II"!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399 (P.S. Don't worry... you will get an Emma chapter soon...)**


	7. Author's Note: Instructions!

**Here are the instructions for one-shots and story votes together!**

* * *

**For One-Shots:**

**1. Pick a pairing. (any pairing- canon and uncanon welcome!)**

**2. Pick an adjective, a noun, and a place.**

**3. Put your pairing, adjective, noun, and place in a review for this story.**

**4. Watch for your one-shot to be published!**

**These pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC (I can also do some Harry Potter and Hunger Games, but they might not be as great.)**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of these! *thunder booms* so go on and send in requests!**

**_Example: Jiper, shiny, blue, cornfield. _****(I just looked around for these...)**

* * *

**For New Stories:**

**I'm letting you guys choose which story I write! I have four ideas, three of them already started but not published. Review with your vote in any of my stories. I will publish the first one that gets 10 votes.**

**Story 1: If any of you guys have seen Viria's (an amazing PJO artist) "How Far We've Come" drawing, this story is halfway based on that. One of the seven makes the choice to close the Doors of Death. I don't want to give too much away, but don't worry- it's a very happy ending!**

**Story 2: The war with Gaea is finally over, and it's New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is exhausted, a very lame party is being thrown, and Leo and Clarisse almost killed each other. So what is left for our favorite demigods to do? Play truth or dare, of course. I'm going to need your help to come up with good truths and dares because I'm not that creative and I know that you guys can come up with some crazy stuff.**

**Story 3: Annabeth has taken most of the CHB girls to Olympus to help with projects. Before she leaves though, she pays Percy a little visit, but only leaves him confused. Why is she and all the other girls mad? None of the guys know except for some very angry Aphrodite guys. If you like the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, you will love this one!**

**Story 4: When the people of CHB and CJ are fighting, one special (and typically hated) person thinks that she can find a solution. But what happens when all the demigods get their genders switched? Will they keep fighting, or with they make peace and team up to kill the person who switched them? Honestly, I haven't started this one, but it's sounds pretty good to me!**

**Ok. So, what you will do is review any of my stories with your vote. If you want story 3, you would say in a review "Story 3". Simple enough. So go on and keep voting! The first one that gets to 10 votes wins!**

* * *

**You all are doing ok with this! I have some votes for the stories, but none of them are even close to 10 yet- the highest is 4. I've only gotten 1 one-shot request, and I really liked doing it, so pretty please with blue sprinkles on top send more requests!**

**Thanks and please review! **

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	8. The House of Hades review!

**Right here, right now...the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**MY REVIEW FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES!**

**If you have not read this book, do NOT continue! This is going to be full of spoilers! If you want to read it, follow the link on my profile!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Maybe this is just me, or maybe it's because I read it online and not the actual book, but I was kinda disappointed. Before you start going off on me, let me explain.

So- we just left off when our OTP fell into a bottomless pit of evil. Well, apparently not bottomless. If that happened in any other story, wouldn't you think that it would require a pretty awesome sequel?

For me, there were wayyyyyy too many Tartarus scenes. Yes, I love Percabeth as much as the next guy, but I felt that there were too many. I'm not sure if I liked the whole Bob the Titan part. I think that it was just good enough to have that one little story with him and then leave it. I did kinda like the Small Bob part though. Oh, how I love half-dead saber-toothed tiger kittens. :)

From here on out, I'm going to do the con parts in the book. Then I will do some pros.

So we start off with Hazel. They fight some mountain gods, then Hazel finds Arion and they go to have a not-so-friendly meeting with Hecate.

I could understand the whole black dog part, but seriously- a farting polecat? It seems so... childish.

Then we go to Annabeth and her bitterness. Percy gets himself and Annabeth into a cold, dark river of misery, then they go and find a fire river.

One thing that I didn't like was how Rick brought back old monsters. One thing that I always like about the books was the interactions with new monsters and characters. But now they already know how to kill them, and there's no suspense.

Another problem that I had with this book was that it was so predictable. You could just see what was coming next.

The thing that really bugged me, though: we were all so worried about who was going to close the Doors. Well guess what? THEY AREN'T EVEN DOORS. IT'S A FREAKING ELEVATOR. WHY DON'T THEY CALL IT "THE ELEVATOR OF DEATH" INSTEAD OF THE DOORS?

That made me really angry. I was really looking forward to someone sacrificing themselves to close the Doors. But no. A freaking titan holds a freaking button so that the freaking elevator can get Percabeth out of freaking Tartarus.

And another thing: I never thought that I would miss cliffhangers. Guess what?

I MISS CLIFFHANGERS.

You could probably challenge that. But really, it wasn't that much of a cliffhanger. Let's see here:

The Lost Hero- Percy is at the enemy Camp and might just die. WHAT?

The Son of Neptune- Percabeth reunion! Oh wait- we have another year! WHAT?

The Mark of Athena- We have to wait a year to find out if our OTP can survive Tartarus. WHAT?

The House of Hades- Everything is ok for now and they still have two weeks to get to Gaea. *awkward silence* Just... nothing.

Now for some pros!

PERCY: You. are. fabulous. You control a freaking death river! I almost died when he said that he wanted to study surfing in college. HE KILLS ARACHNE IN ONE HIT. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT. How do you think that he feels when Bob realizes who he is? Not only does Percy have to survive Tartarus, he has to live with the guilt of erasing Bob's memory. And that's not all! He has to endure the pain of every monster that he has killed because of the stupid curse hags. When he was standing in front of Tartarus and he dropped Riptide, I was like "Oh my gods. He's done. He gave up. His mind cracked oh my gods rick can't do this to us what in hades oh my gods annabeth gods and titans no..." And he talks about having kids with Annabeth AND I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH CUTENESS.

ANNABETH: You, ma'am, are freaking amazing. You have no weapon to defend yourself with, yet you get yourself and Percy out of almost any situation by just talking. You could be a freaking daughter of Aphrodite because you basically have charmspeak. This is what I love about Annabeth: she can get herself out of almost any situation by just using her mind. And through this whole thing, she keeps Percy sane. And her idea with the offering fire... that was just pure genius.

JASON: You have made it to the "Top 5 characters" list. Let me just start by saying this: he is becoming Greek. He's so much more layed-back and awesome. I can just imagine Jason with shaggy hair... ah... When he bursts through the window only to find Leo has already done the job- that was freaking hilarious. But what I really liked about Jason in this book is the part with him and Nico. After Nico confesses, Jason isn't even phased. You would think that anyone else would've gotten all "what does he think about me then?" but Jason just stood up, put on his big boy panties and told Nico that it was completely ok. I loved the part where he said that everyone else would unleash the wrath of the gods on anyone who questioned Nico. Jason is just perfection in this book.

PIPER: I don't know about you guys, but I've always liked Piper. She definitely takes control in this book. When she was talking with Khione and the boreads, the whole time I was thinking "Zethes... you little... if you do anything to Piper... I'll stick that stupid sword where the sun don't shine." Was it just me or was Rick kinda referring to some adult themes there? But Piper's whole duel with Khione and waking up Festus and AAAHHHHHH... perfection and I love Piper.

LEO: You little slice of awesomeness. Oh gods when he was getting chased by the dwarfs and his pants fell down... HAHAHAHAHAHA! And the part where he woke up cuddling with Nike... there were so many great Leo moments in this book. It was so awesome when he single-handedly took down both of the dwarfs and sent them on the Romans. But one really big part that I want to talk about was Leo and Calypso. I DO NOT SHIP CALEO AT ALL. I've always hated the idea of Caleo because I loved the idea of Leyna. It seemed so impossible that Leo out of all people would end up on Calypso's island. But of course, what does Rick go and do? Send him to Calypso's island and make them fall in love with each other. RICK. WHY MUST YOU HURT ME SO?

HAZEL: I lovedlovedloved Hazel's major role in this book. In addition to her other powers, now she can control the freaking Mist. How awesome is that? She tricks Sciron into feeding himself to his own giant turtle. I can't remember that many specific parts, but I LOVED her character in this one. And how she controlled the Labyrinth... that was just plain awesomeness at work.

FRANK: OH MY GODS FRANK MY LITTLE BABY IS A FREAKING BEAST! The only other time that we had seen the Blessing of Ares (or Mars) was in the Battle of Manhattan with Clarisse. But guess what? FRANK GETS IT NOT ONCE BUT FREAKING TWICE IN THE SAME BOOK. I can't even describe how awesome it was when he led all those cow monsters through Venice and killed them all single-handedly. Then he becomes freaking praetor. OUR LITTLE NOT-SO-CHUBBY ANY MORE FAI ZHANG IS PRAETOR. I completely loved how Hazel reacted to Frank's growth-spurt. He had so much character development in this book and was my favorite character the whole time.

NICO: Nico. Nico, Nico, Nico. My little baby is all grown up... You know, I have read tons of Perico fics before, but I never really like the idea of it. But now that it is actually kinda official... I FREAKING LOVE IT. I really appreciate Rick's bravery with this. He knew that making Nico gay could probably make him lose tons of fans, yet he did it anyways. Let's all give Rick a big round of applause! *little claps for Rick* Am I the only one that thinks that making Nico gay will get him twice the amount of fangirls that he already had? And I really want to know what is going to happen with him and Reyna and Coach Hedge.

REYNA: This chick has been my favorite since the Son of Neptune. She was so against the seven going across the Mediterranean and guess what she does? SHE SINGLE-HANDEDLY FLIES HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD TO WHERE SHE NEVER WANTED TO GO. And her last name. HER LAST NAME. Ha- her initials are RA-RA. Oh gods, Grover... And poor Scipio! Now she has to go take a crazy satyr, a death boy, and a giant statue to Camp half-Blood before Octavian kills all the Greeks that little son of a gorgon...

COACH HEDGE: OMGS HE IS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CLOUD MYMPH BABY WITH MELLIE I CAN'T HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW THAT BABY IS GOING TO BE SO CUTE AND VIOLENT AND WEAPON CRAZY! Headcanon: Coach Hedge reads war stories to his child before it goes to bed.

Ok, so maybe this book was a bit amazing, but still, it wasn't everything that I expected it to be. Now just an agonizing year for the Blood of Olympus...

* * *

**There's my review! If you want to ask me questions about any parts of the book or anything else, either PM or review with your question!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	9. Author's Note: Announcements!

**Guys, I have an announcement. Two, actually.**

**1st one: I WILL NOT DO YOUR ONE-SHOTS IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE GUIDELINES. I've been getting so many wrong ones with either too much, too little, or just random stuff. If you want the "pairing" to just be friendship, then tell me that with the review. Remember: pairing, adjective, noun, place. Simple. Thanks! The guidelines are in all three of my stories. Just look for the chapter labeled "Author's Note: Instructions!"**

**2nd one: All you people- I don't care who you are- need to check out this PJO/HoO artist called Viria. She has the best artwork that I have seen and she is super nice and sassy and amazing. She has three humongous drawings for HoO: they are all put to songs and you can find all three of them on Youtube or her Tumblr, . . Go check her out because she is freaking amazing!**

**Thanks guys! And by the way, story 1 has 5 votes, and both stories 2 and 4 have 2 votes. The first one to ten votes wins!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	10. Chapter 6: Emma

**Guys I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the very late update! I've had a lot going on for a while and I haven't had time to update. Mostly because of homework, sometimes because middle school people stress me out because they have no dancing abilities... but nevermind that! On with the story! Finally an Emma chapter!**

**I don't own Heroes of Olympus!**

**Chapter 6:Emma**

AND HE THOUGHT I WOULDN'T HELP. Uhg, men.

Well, hello. Emma here. I apologize for Leo's whiny-ness. He can be such a child sometimes. Does he not realize that this is very important to me? I want this to be a memory. I want our children to read this! Oh my gods. Did I really just say that? I'll just get on with the story before I do anything else stupid.

I had to find my way out of the forest by myself. It wasn't that hard; well, it would've been if not for the random girls. They just kept popping out of nowhere and telling me where to go. They all seemed so friendly that I had to trust their judgment. Besides, I didn't want to be there after dark. That place gave me the creeps.

I went over the river and through the woods (literally) all the way back into daylight. In the distance I saw a sparkling lake and kids in canoes. To my left, there were the weird cabins Leo had shown me earlier. To my right, there were some kids shooting arrows at targets. It looked like a horse had escaped or something, because standing in the middle of it all was a… wait- that is _not_ a horse.

That man I had seen earlier… what was his name? Myron? No- Chiron. Wait again- _the_ Chiron? From the old myths? Well, with everything I had seen today- giant dogs, fireproof boys- it seemed to make some sense.

I decided to try to avoid Chiron the horse-man and went over to the archery kids. In the corner of the range, I saw a girl- maybe a little older than me- fighting with two boys about something. I had learned that people often tell you more when they're angry, so I decided that this was my best shot for answers.

As I got closer, I could see their features more clearly: the girl was probably a year or two older than me, with shoulder-length brown-red hair. The two boys looked exactly alike (twins maybe?), both with curly brown hair and mischievous smiles. The only difference between them was their height- one was a couple inches taller than the other.

"I know you put those fake snakes in my cabin, Stoll!"

One of the boys gasped dramatically. "Me? Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Because you're Travis."

"Oh, a first name basis, now?"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so irritating?"

"Because I'm Travis."

"Stoll! You better run!" the girl yelled. She raised her bow and loaded an arrow, and the two boys ran off laughing. The two boys were almost out of sight when the girl raised her hand. In the distance, the two boys tripped on something and faceplanted. The girl must have heard me laugh, because she turned towards me.

"You saw that, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everything," I laughed.

The girl looked me over and the anger went away from her eyes. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?" she asked

"Yeah, I just got here a while ago. I'm Emma Madison," I said. I stuck out my hand.

The girl took it. "Katie Gardner."

"Nice to meet you, Katie," I said. "Who were those two boys?"

Katie sighed. "Travis and Connor Stoll; the bane of my existence."

I laughed. "Who's their parent? The god of stupidity?" I asked. In the distance, thunder rumbled. I had the feeling that I said something I shouldn't have.

"Well, I see you've adjusted quickly to the mythological world," Katie said. "You need to be more careful with names around here. Their father is Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves."

"Thieves?" I fought the urge to laugh. "Their father is the god of thieves, and their last name is Stoll?"

"Yeah, everyone thinks it's ironic but them. I'm pretty sure they just act dumb to annoy everyone."

"Sounds like they're doing a good job on the annoying part," I said. "Who's your parent?"

Katie stood a little straighter. "Demeter, goddess of the harvest and agriculture."

"Cool. So can you control the earth and stuff?"

"Not so much the earth itself, but most of us can make plants grow. For example," Katie said. She stared at the ground and lifted her hand. After a couple seconds, brown strings came out of the ground and fused together, forming what looked like a large tree root.

"Okay, that is WAY cool," I said. "So you made them trip?"

"You would think they would be used to it by now," Katie laughed.

"So," I started, "you didn't happen to see… ugh, what was his name…? Um, Leo! Did you see Leo running through here?"

"Oh, yeah. He just ran through here a couple minutes ago. I think he was heading for the Zeus cabin."

"Thanks. Um, which one is the Zeus cabin?"

"The biggest one- you can't miss it. And if you ever need anything, just come by Demeter! We're the one with the grass on the roof."

"Ok… well, I 'll see you later!" I called.

Katie yelled goodbye, and went back to shooting her arrows- probably picturing Travis Stoll's face as the target. I turned around and headed over to the cabins.

I looked around at all the buildings. Leo had shown me some of them, but not all. I recognized a couple: Hecate, Nemesis, Hypnos, and Nike. I had to guess at the rest of them. I passed one with grape vines growing everywhere. _Grapes, _I thought, _who had grapes…? Dionysus!_ "God of wine," I whispered to myself. I smiled at my knowledge.

The next one looked like a life-size Barbie house. I knew that immediately: Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. The one beside Aphrodite didn't look like anything special: just a silvery building with some deer carvings. I remembered reading somewhere about a goddess and deer… Artemis! Goddess of the Hunt. The next was just a normal building, but with an owl over the doorway. I knew that the owl was the sacred animal of Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

I came upon a cabin that any vegetarian would love. There were all kinds of fruits and vegetables growing everywhere! I looked up and thought,_ this must be the Demeter cabin._ There was grass on the roof, but the chocolate bunnies were a weird touch.

The two cabins at the end were definitely the most extravagant. The smaller of the two was beautifully decorated with flowers and vines, and carvings on the walls (were those peacocks?) I just guessed that it belonged to Hera. She was the Queen of the Gods, after all. The one beside Hera's was huge, with heavy bronze doors and white marble columns. As I got closer, I could hear a faint rumbling noise- like distant thunder. I took a deep breath and thought, _welcome to the Zeus cabin._ I cautiously walked up to the doors and knocked. "Hello?"

* * *

**If you didn't catch the clue, their might be some Tratie cuteness somewhere in this story... from now on the updates will be coming slower (sorry!) because now I have to come up with the chapters. This one and all the ones before it were typed out months ago. Now I have to type them! Thank you guys for waiting!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


End file.
